To Love You Every Day
by Folly-chan
Summary: A glimpse into the everyday life of our favourite red heads. This is probably going to be a series of drabbles.
1. Home

**To Love You Every Day**

This came to me while I was scrolling on tumblr. Ichihime is canon and I can't get over it :).

It is a glimpse into the everyday life of our favourite red heads. This is probably going to be a series of drabbles filled with fluff for the most part, to satisfy the hunger of hungry shippers, like myself.

R&R, English is not my first language so I'm sorry if I made any kind of mistake (please do point them out) and constructive criticism is appreciated ;).

 **Disclamer** : I don't own Bleach, and I'm glad Kubo does because he made Ichihime happen :)

* * *

 _ **\- Home.**_

Orihime had never really looked forward to coming home at the end of her day. Not since the death of her brother at least. Returning home meant returning to an empty house, filled with coldness and silence. Saying _"I'm home"_ to be greeted by silence was not really her favourite part of the day. Whereas she was not particularly unhappy about it, it also had never been a moment she looked forward to. It was just part of her daily routine.

Until two weeks ago.

It had been their anniversary. She and Ichigo had been dating for six months and he had prepared a surprise for her, a dinner with every last one of her favourite foods, mainly wasabi and red bean paste – even though he did not particularly liked them – and a cake, a chocolate cake obviously, because _"come on, it's my anniversary too"_ he had said. At which, she giggled.

However, she had not been prepared for his surprise, at the end of their wonderful evening. She had offered to do the dishes, since he had put so much effort in the dinner but, as she was about to pick up his plate, he grabbed her hands tightly.

" _Orihime?" he asked._

" _Hum ? What is it, Ichigo-kun?"_

" _I was wondering... It has been six months since we started dating, but considering that we know each other since… well a long time, I thought that… maybe… we could…" Apparently, he was adamant about looking at anything but her and she had seen something similar to a blush colour his cheeks._

" _Ichigo-kun? What is it? I have never seen you so nervous", she asked, her voice filled with concern._

" _Do you want to live with me?" he blurted._

 _Her eyes went as wide as saucers. And she took a moment to process what he had just asked her. It had resulted in Ichigo getting the wrong idea, thinking that her silence meant she did not want to._

" _I get it. It was too sudden, right? I should have waited… I'm sorry"_

" _No" she said, a little too abruptly. "I mean, it is okay, I was just… surprised. I did not expect you to ask me that… Or to want to live with me at all. I mean, we have never talked about it and I have some bad habits that I'm sure you will hate and I don't want to force you to do anything you are not ready for and…"_

" _Stop, Orihime!" he interrupted. "We are basically already living together. I spend all my time here with you and I know all there is to know about you already. For example, you roll around in your sleep, and you talk too, you eat everything with a bit of red bean paste and mustard, you cry when watching romantic comedies and laugh at horror movies. I know all that and I still want to live with you, if you're okay with that. So, what do you think?"_

" _I would love to!" she had finally said, with tears in her eyes._

He had moved in with her three days later. Truthfully, it had been quite easy. His father had been so delighted, he cried to his mother's portrait about them moving together and apparently getting " _his first grand-child"_ making both of them blush. Karin had simply smiled and congratulated them, whereas Yuzu, while she had been crying that her brother would leave their house, she had also been happy for the couple.

The transition had been smooth and natural. It was only the first day that she would remember for the rest of her life.

She had been working overtime at the bakery that evening, it was just before the holidays, so the place was packed. She could only leave at 8 PM and Ichigo would come home only one hour after her.

As usual, she walked home and, when she entered, she softly called "I'm home" to the empty house, expecting no answer. But when, Ichigo appeared before her, a small smile gracing his features, telling her "Welcome back", she burst into tears. Tears of joy, and sadness, and happiness, and love.

Ichigo, of course, had panicked, not understanding her reaction, and asked her what was wrong. But she simply repeated the three word that had made her happier than anything else right at that moment: "I'm home."

Ichigo looked at her, smiled and once again said "Welcome back, Orihime."

There really was no place like home and, finally, Orihime was finally home.


	2. Fear

**To Love You Every Day**

Thank you to those of you who took time to ready, follow, favourite or/and review this. I am really happy you liked it!

It is a really short one this time! Hope y'all enjoy :)

 **Disclamer** : I don't own Bleach, I am glad I don't, Kazui would not have been this cute if I had drawn him (he probably would look like a potato lol)

* * *

 _ **\- Fear**_

She is afraid. She tells him.

What if she is a bad mother? What if she makes a mistake?

It is a child, a living and breathing human being, she cannot afford to make mistakes. But she never really had a family herself, so she is confused, she does not know how to act and how to prepare herself for what is to come, in less than one month.

What if their child has some kind of ability they did not expect? They had felt it. At first, it was only a faint spiritual pressure, nothing too abnormal. According to Isshin, it was even expected that the child would be special given their respective powers. However, after the first trimester, even Ichigo, that had always been bad at sensing _reiatsu_ , could feel it. Their child was powerfu. They did not know how much. They had both talked to Urahara-san about it and, as nobody had abilities similar to her own or had a child with someone possessing the powers of a Shinigami a Hollow and a Quincy, he had not really been able to help them.

What if he or she did not like her? She never got to know her mother, but she knew that if she had known her, she would not really like her. Not after all she and her father did to her brother. What if it happened with their child too? What if she gave him or her a reason to hate her?

Ichigo scoffs at her and takes her face in his hands. His stare is piercing and loving at the same time. And he tells her: "Stop worrying. You will be a wonderful mother and, besides, you're not alone, Hime."

And she is not so afraid anymore.


End file.
